Their Song
by Little Tin Wings
Summary: "What?" she asked with a raised brow, reaching out her hand to grasp his. "Nothing." He smirked when her other brow shot up, eyes narrowing in a way that told him she wanted a proper answer. "I just never realized how beautiful you are."


**_A/N: _**I've been a little stalled with all my stories lately. Not due to writers block, but rather, a lack of words. _Right_ words. So I decided to write something short to try and get the words flowing again. This is what came from it.

* * *

><p><em>"Shadow?"<em>

_ "Yes?"_

_ "I love you."_

The harsh wind was one thing he hated about Winter, but more than anything he hated the songs that whispered through the trees. They were songs of joy, comfort and cheer. They gave happiness to those who had nothing else. But that wasn't why he hated them. He hated them because none of them were _their's._ The rocks and the birds should know that song by heart, know the wordless lyrics that had raged so fiercely through open planes. And yet, they only sang songs that had no meaning.

The forest blurred around him as he ran passed, the barren branches of trees covered in snow that stung his face. His throat tightened as he remembered her warm hands pressing against his cheeks, the twinkle in her eyes as she dried his soaking fur.

_"One of these day's you'll catch cold and I won't be able to heat _that_ out of you."_

_ "Something tells me you'd still try."_

It was hard to believe she was gone. Five years from today since she uttered her last breath. He was the one that buried her. He had refused to let anyone else touch her beautiful corpse, refused to let anyone see him when he broke down and cried into her cooling bosom. It was strange how a raging fire could become so cold.

_She was so quite when he approached that he wondered if she was asleep. "Blaze?" he murmured, reaching out slowly to touch her. She turned her head towards him but refused to look him in the eye. Instantly he was concerned, wondering why she kept her gaze averted. "Is everything all right?"_

_ "No." The word was barely even breathed from her lips, and she lowered her eyes to the ground. "Nothing is all right."_

_ "Why?" Her head snapped up and suddenly she seized him, pushing him against the door._

_ "Because I just can't stop _thinking_ about you," she snarled, anger slowly diminishing. He opened his mouth but she pushed passed him, leaving him to wonder what her words could mean._

He now stood on the hill where she was buried, her grave right next to Maria's headstone. He walked slowly over to it and sank to his knees, reaching out to touch where her name was written. _Blaze._ The wind seemed to whisper it, blowing it in his ears so he wouldn't forget her. But he could never forget her. Not when she had made sure to carve her memory into his heart with her claws.

_He chased after her, but it wasn't until the next day that he found her. "We need to talk. Now."_

Shadow never forgot the rage that filled her eyes, the fire that lunged at him as soon as the words left his lips. If only he could feel their burn once more.

_"I have no interest in talking with the likes of you." Her lips were pulled back in a snarl, sharp teeth exposed and dangerously close to his face. She quickly put more distance between them, glancing over his burns and looking relieved when she saw they were healing fast._

_ "Somehow I doubt that." He was across the room in an instant, barely seeing the fury in her eyes before he crashed his lips into hers._

An invisible hand seemed to curl around his heart, squeezing slowly as he remembered their short time together. Sometimes it felt like it lasted forever, but most of the time, it felt like it had barely been a whisper.

_They lay together under the stars, finding the constellations and memorizing their patterns. His breath caught as he watched the way the moon danced across her fur, making her shine in a way he had never seen before. She looked at him when she heard his faint gasp, eyes sparkling with a joy she let only him behold._

_ "What?" she asked with a raised brow, reaching out her hand to grasp his._

_ "Nothing." He smirked when her other brow shot up, eyes narrowing in a way that told him she wanted a proper answer. "I just never realized how beautiful you are."_

_ She scoffed and rolled her eyes but gently stroked the back of his hand. "You can't woo me with flattery, Mister Hedgehog." A teasing smile played across her lips and she pulled his head down to hers. He couldn't help but chuckle faintly, returning her passion with his own._

So many memories, so much pain and love. He swallowed thickly and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing the tears would stop before they fell. But they kept coming and flowed freely down his cheeks.

"I broke my promise, Blaze. I promised you I'd be strong, but it seems that strength doesn't fit in the title 'Ultimate Life-form.'" He clutched at the headstone as if it were her familiar hand. "I'm ready, Blaze. Just tell me when and I'll come."

_He shivered silently at the cold, curling tighter to keep in as much heat as possible._

_ "Shadow?" He looked up to see her standing before him, eyes full of confusion. "Why don't you have the heat on?"_

_ He looked to the ground when he answered, teeth chattering with each word. "Because I.. because I want t-to remember what i-it felt like when I was in st-stasis."_

Energy sparked around him as he summoned a Chaos Spear, taking a slow breath as he felt the smooth edges. "I'm ready, Blaze. Just promise me you won't hate me for this." He lifted it slowly and wished the trees would sing their song, just so he could hear it one last time.

_"Blaze?"_

_ "Yes, Shadow?"_

_ "I love you too."_


End file.
